I could give it all to you
by Elyon-Delannoy
Summary: Secret Santa para "Jaelinna". Foro Saint Seiya: pasado, presente y futuro. Yaoi suavecito. DegelxKardia


Fic para Jaelinna, de la actividad _Secret Santa_ del foro _Saint Seiya: Presente, pasado, futuro._

Tengo miedo. Es la primera vez que escribo algo con estos personajes. Lo escribí en un par de horas porque me aferraba a la idea con uñas y muelas porque no tenía idea de que escribir. Además, llevo algo así como dos meses alejada de esto y aún me queda un examen, así que espero que el muso no se haya atrofiado en ese tiempo T_T

Yaoi, por lo demás. Creo que soy incapaz de escribir otra cosa en los fandoms. Sólo los originales se salvan...a veces. Así que es miedo multiplicado por mil.

Es cortito, ¡lo siento! Aún así espero que te guste y lo disfrutes. _*Elyon cruza todos los dedos que puede*_

Y creo que eso es.

¡Felices fiestas, coterranea! =)

* * *

**I could give it all to you.**

No podría apuntar el momento exacto en el que sucedió.

Tampoco podría asegurar que se trató de un instante preciso. Quizás fue algo paulatino, indeseado y molesto al principio, pero que poco a poco fue metiéndosele bajo la piel y echando raíces en su interior.

Degel siempre había sido amante del silencio y la tranquilidad. Las horas que pasaba entre libros, haciendo una que otra anotación en los márgenes, eran por mucho sus favoritas. Tranquilo, observador, experto en evitar enfrentamientos fútiles desde que tenía memoria. Hábil con las palabras, un guerrero de cuidado que pocas veces usaba la fuerza si podía humillar a sus adversarios con retórica.

"_Ah, el ratón de biblioteca",_ le había llamado Kardia la primera vez que intercambiaron palabras. Degel había alzado una ceja ante el comentario sarcástico de un santo de Escorpio que no podía mantenerse conciente por más de diez minutos. Sin embargo, el brillo intenso de esos ojos afiebrados y la sonrisa que no auguraba más que problemas, le previnieron de replicar aquella vez.

Había aceptado comprobar el estado de salud de Kardia, no porque cualquier tema relacionado a la medicina causara en él un efecto similar al de la luz sobre insectos nocturnos, sino porque la petición vino directamente de Athena. Se sintió reacio en un principio – el nombre del otro santo jamás había llegado a sus oídos como parte de acciones exactamente loables – pero tan pronto comprobó la naturaleza de su enfermedad, cualquier deseo de dar media vuelta se esfumó.

Al principio fue sólo eso: Kardia aquejado de vez en cuando por repentinas alzas de temperatura – para entonces, Degel ya había descubierto que se debían a esfuerzos excesivos –; Degel usando su capacidad para enfriar las partículas de agua del ambiente para controlarle la fiebre.

Estrictamente profesional.

Pero Kardia, siendo el buscapleitos que era, no podía dejarlo en eso. Más temprano que tarde, el santo de Escorpio comenzó a frecuentar el templo de Acuario, con palabras hirientes y provocativas en la punta de la lengua, exigiéndole demostrar que sabía hacer algo más que leer. Las primeras veces, Degel se vio tentado a responder los insultos, molesto por las bulliciosas interrupciones que el escorpión se empeñaba en protagonizar. Después de segundos de intenso debate interno, claudicaba. En cada una de las oportunidades.

- Todos en el Santuario saben que odio que me molesten, quizás por eso Kardia lo ha convertido en su juego favorito — se decía cada vez — Reaccionar como él espera que lo haga, solo servirá para incentivarlo.

Y ahí, su decisión de ignorarlo.

No fue hasta que Kardia, en uno de sus impulsos característicos, le reprochó frustrado su falta de decencia, que notó que algo era diferente.

- ¡Al menos mándame al demonio, maldita sea, pero dime algo! — rugió y Degel, desconcertado, combatió el deseo de sonreír ante la expresión de rabia infantil que se apoderó del rostro de Kardia. Ese habría sido un momento perfecto para saber que algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Y para que quieres que haga eso? — recuerda haber murmurado — ¿Acaso lograré cambiar el curso del cosmos y por una vez en tu vida, harás lo que se te pide?

Esperaba una sonrisa gamberra de parte del peliazul. Lo que obtuvo fue un muchacho de veinte años, enfurruñado, dejándose caer taimadamente sobre los cojines de la sala, rumiando entre dientes lo insoportable que era sólo porque usar anteojos y probablemente haber leído más libros que todos los atenienses juntos – lo que era decir demasiado – le daba derecho a serlo.

Esa se transformó en su dinámica.

Kardia mataba las horas de aburrimiento tocándole las narices a Degel y el acuariano fingía que no disfrutaba de los monólogos, muchas veces irreproducibles, del escorpión.

Cada día terminaba trayendo consigo una revelación.

Por ejemplo, el santo de Escorpio descubrió que trenzarse en una lucha verbal resultaba casi tan entretenido como agarrarse a golpes. Sobretodo si el objetivo se convertía en lograr que el correctísimo y bien hablado Degel perdiera finalmente la paciencia y le dedicara un par de los insultos más coloridos que había escuchado en su vida.

- Degel, ¡por Athena!, ¿Quién te enseña esas palabras? — preguntaba, fingiendo indignación e intentando, con un éxito deplorable, ocultar una sonrisa hipócrita.

Cualquier otra persona podría haberse avergonzado y probablemente, se habría sonrojado hasta las orejas y habría escondido el rostro tras el libro que leía. Suerte para él, Degel había aprendido a controlar aquella reacción siendo muy pequeño.

Acuario, por su parte, descubrió que aquellas horas silenciosas que tanto había añorado semanas antes, se volvían tortuosamente largas. Si, Kardia era ruidoso. Si, era insoportable. Malcriado, malhablado, infantil, buscapleitos, impulsivo, hiriente, poco conciente. Y más. Pero era al muchacho que se escondía bajo el disfraz de santo al que se sentía especialmente aferrado. Ese que se reía mostrando los dientes, al que le brillaban los ojos cuando, en silencio, maquinaba alguna travesura para hacerle perder la paciencia. El que hablaba a mil por hora, malsonante y en todo momento porque, a pesar de no temer a ningún peligro, temía al silencio más que a nada.

- Es como si, cuando me quedo en silencio, todos mis miedos se hicieran reales. Gritan todos a la vez y es peor que la sensación de mi piel quemándose por dentro — le había confesado en una ocasión, aún convaleciente de una fiebre severa que Degel tardó días en controlar — No quiero que esto sea lo que me mate. Quiero morir usando todo mi poder contra alguien que valga la pena. Quiero que me recuerden como uno de los santos más poderosos y no como al pobre infeliz que tenía un corazón demasiado débil para ser santo de Athena.

Aquella vez, Degel se mordió la lengua lo suficientemente fuerte para arrancarse sangre y así, lograr tragarse sus palabras.

"_Dudo que exista alguien con un corazón más fuerte que el tuyo"_.

A pesar del rencor con que Kardia escupió las palabras ese día, Degel pudo ver el dolor tras ellas. La frustración, el miedo a no ser suficientemente fuerte, el miedo a no ser recordado. La necesidad desesperada por demostrar que su condición no le imponía limite alguno para cumplir con su deber. La tribulación que bailaba en los ojos chispeantes del muchacho ante la duda de si sería capaz de cumplir su objetivo.

Podría detenerse a pensar, si verdaderamente quisiera hacerlo, en que aún más que descubrirse ansiando la presencia de Kardia, se encontró estudiando sus movimientos, la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior cuando se concentraba especialmente en algo o en que varias veces lo encontró mirándolo fijamente y frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo antes de soltarle un par de insultos a pito de nada.

Podría haber sido durante alguno de esos días, pero lo ignoraba, tal como en aquellas ocasiones ignoró cada pequeño detalle que en estos momentos volvían a torturarlo.

De lo que si estaba completamente seguro, era del día exacto en que ya no pudo poner marcha atrás. Hace sólo dos días.

Kardia, llegando a su templo con el andar que lo hacia dueño del mundo, ligeramente sudado gracias al sol de verano, la mirada seria y penetrante, sin indicio de broma en su voz, las cejas ceñidas y un dedo, con una larga uña roja, apuntándole el pecho, justo donde se encontraba el corazón.

- Tú. Tú vas a enfrentarte a mí — sin preámbulos, al estilo del escorpión y sin permitirle decir una palabra — No, sin excusas. Quiero luchar contigo. Con todo mi poder. Y espero que me respetes lo suficiente para hacer lo mismo.

- Si querías entrenar conmigo, sólo tenías que pedirlo — había contestado, negándose a ver la naturaleza de lo que Kardia le pedía.

- Entrenar no. En serio. Te lo dije, quiero enfrentarte con todo mi poder — sin respuestas burlonas ni malas palabras ni subir la voz hasta que retumbara contra las paredes. Degel tragó pesado, agobiado ante la decisión que emanaban las palabras de Kardia.

- Está bien.

Ese día, incapaz de negar el capricho de Kardia, aceptó que estaba en problemas.

Se abstiene de recordar muchas más cosas a partir de ahí. Un escalofrío incontrolable le baja por la espalda cada vez que lo hace sin pensar. Sobretodo si recuerda que luego de haber aceptado, no hay una sonrisa satisfecha por parte del escorpión, sino una reafirmación de sus palabras, un movimiento leve de cabeza asintiendo, Kardia tragando con cierta dificultad y sin decir nada más, dar media vuelta y abandonar Acuario.

En esos momentos, viendo a Kardia sudar y respirar agitado, Degel sabe que está completamente perdido. Tiene el corazón acelerado. Tanto así, que siente que le palpita en la garganta y no recuerda haber sentido nunca tanto miedo como en ese instante. Si es detectable en su rostro, es sólo porque se encuentra protegido por las murallas del octavo templo.

Kardia aún tiembla, un temblor ligero y febril, a pesar de que la temperatura de su cuerpo ha disminuido bastante. Degel siente, de pronto, la tentación de bajar la temperatura abruptamente con tal de regular la situación del santo de Escorpio, pero ya ha comprobado que es contraproducente.

Está seguro de que Kardia estará cabreado una vez despierte, pero durante los últimos minutos ha llegado a la conclusión de que lo prefiere cabreado, furioso y vivo a cualquier cosa. Porque está seguro de que cuando Kardia recupere la conciencia, lo primero que saldrá de su boca será un reproche por no haberse tomado su batalla en serio. Los cortes y moretones en los cuerpos de ambos podrían probarle lo contrario, pero Degel también podría haber evitado que la temperatura de Kardia se disparara tan rápidamente y está mucho más que seguro de que Kardia lo sabía.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué no lo hizo porque, de haberlo hecho, habrían tenido que luchar hasta las ultimas consecuencias y, ¡por Athena santísima!, era incapaz de hacer algo semejante? No, no habría podido. No con Kardia.

- Eres un grandísimo hijo de puta — jadea Kardia en ese momento y Degel de un salto se encuentra a su lado — Hiciste esto a propósito.

Seguramente, si la voz de Kardia hubiese tenido algún tipo de fuerza, habría sonado intimidante, a juzgar por la forma en la que fruncía las cejas y torcía los labios. Sin embargo, Degel no encuentra otra forma de reaccionar que echarse a reír. Una risa nerviosa, aliviada, pero que de todos modos consigue enfadar aún más al santo de Escorpio. Acuario lleva una mano al pecho de Kardia, enviando una corriente helada a cada rincón del cuerpo del escorpión, arrancándole un lánguido suspiro, que captura rápidamente su atención.

Alza la vista hasta el rostro de Kardia, observando como los parpados se cierran perezosos una vez más. Traga saliva, esta vez por un motivo totalmente distinto.

- Será mejor que descanses — susurra y se dispone a salir cuando los dedos de Kardia se cierran sobre su muñeca, en un agarre abrasivo, impidiéndole huir.

Un pequeño jalón lo insta a darse la vuelta y al hacerlo, se encuentra con Kardia sentado al borde del sitial de piedra sobre el que se encontraba recostado, apenas capaz de sostener su propio cuerpo pero, aún así, sin aflojar el agarre sobre su muñeca.

- No me habría importado que hubieses sido tú — dice, con la sinceridad que a Degel le parece agobiante — No me hubiese importado haber muerto enfrentándome a ti, porque…porque…No me hubiese importado.

Kardia es apenas capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, mucho menos, puede enfocar con éxito la vista y sus pupilas dilatadas se pierden en algún lugar entre la barbilla y el pecho del acuariano. Degel le da poca importancia a que sea incapaz de expresar lo que piensa en palabras cuerdas, porque cree que se ha contagiado un poco de la fiebre de Kardia y en menos de tres pasos se encuentra sosteniéndole la cabeza con ambas manos, algo que es inmediatamente recibido con un gemido placentero por parte del peliazul, y acto seguido, le come la boca, desesperado y ansioso, gimiendo cuando la lengua demasiado caliente de Kardia busca la suya, más fresca, como si fuese el único alivio existente para su mal. Cuando Kardia le enreda una mano en el cabello y la otra se le cuela bajo la camiseta, aferrándose a su espalda, como si la marcara con fuego, Degel quiere creer que es, efectivamente, la única cura para el corazón enfermo de Kardia.

- A mi me habría importado — murmura lamiéndole los labios — Me eres más útil así; vivo, ardiendo y necesitando que te toque — Kardia gruñe desde el fondo de la garganta y su gruñido se transforma en gimoteos desesperados cuando Degel lo empuja con el cuerpo, le recorre la piel con las manos frías y lo besa como si quisiera tragarse todo su calor de esa forma. Era una solución que valía la pena intentar.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

¡Muy felices fiestas a todos!

Besos

Elyon


End file.
